<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>focus on me by NotyourLucy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579151">focus on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotyourLucy/pseuds/NotyourLucy'>NotyourLucy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you feel like home (to me) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mention of Adam, Consent is Sexy, Drinking, Established Relationship, Everyone Thinks They're Together, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Sort Of, but fuck adam, cherry is overthinking things and joe is here to kiss it better, if it breaks joe will write it off as a business expense it's fine, they're so annoyin, yes they're making out on a table sue them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotyourLucy/pseuds/NotyourLucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Между ними всегда была какая-то странная энергия. Напряжение настолько ощутимое, что иногда казалось, что его можно потрогать. Их притягивало друг к другу, как магниты, хотя более разных людей не могло и быть. Полярные противоположности.</p><p>И все же он всегда возвращается к Коджиро.</p><p>(или: Каору приходит после закрытия и происходит кое-что горячее)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you feel like home (to me) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>focus on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289150">focus on me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyMelody/pseuds/DailyMelody">DailyMelody</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Матчаблоссом/джочери-нейшн - это для вас. Текст основан на той самой одной (1) сцене в четвертой серии. Я уверена, что они втихушку встречаются.</p><p>Название вдохновлено этой песней - https://youtu.be/Uj9y5xkHZaU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Немного заполночь, а он еще в ресторане. Усталость тянет мышцы, проникает глубоко в кости, и Каору вздыхает, кажется, раз уже в пятидесятый за вечер. Перед ним стоит полупустой бокал, золотистая жидкость в нем в ответе за розоватые тени, окрасившие его скулы. Это уже четвертый бокал, может, пятый, он перестал считать после третьего, когда убедил Коджиро обновлять ему напитки, и тот безмолвно подчинился.</p><p>Золотой взгляд оторвался от вина перед ним и сместился на лицо его самого старого друга. Тот выглядит под стать самочувствию Каору — измученный, слегка запутавшийся и обеспокоенный. Они оба беспокоятся. О детях, особенно о новичке.<i> Ланге.</i></p><p>Он помнит выражение лица Адама, или, как они когда-то звали его, <i>Айноске</i>. Иногда он путается в никах, псевдонимах, костюмах. Разве кататься на скейте не должно быть весело? Не должно приносить удовольствия? Что случилось с волнением и адреналином? С удовлетворением от возвращения после особенно хорошего проката с потрясающей победой?</p><p>Как по команде, Коджиро говорит:<br/>
— Перестань так громко думать.</p><p>Каору моргает дважды. Он знает, что не должен быть удивлен. Коджиро всегда мог читать его, как открытую книгу, несмотря на все стены, которые он выстраивал. И все знают, что Каору что угодно, но не открытая книга. Он — дневник с тремя разными замками, спрятанный в тайном хранилище на дне океана, где его никто не может достать. Очевидно, никто, кроме Коджиро.</p><p>Когда он не отвечает, Коджиро снова говорит, губы изгибаются в полуухмылке:<br/>
— У тебя будут морщины. Прямо тут, между бровями.</p><p>От этого складка между бровями Каору углубляется, и он усмехается:<br/>
— Ты — причина примерно шестидесяти процентов моих морщин. Которых не существует.</p><p>С губ Коджиро срывается смешок: тихий довольный звук, который отзывается у него в груди и, по мнению Каору, не должен быть таким приятным. Он сужает глаза и тяжело смотрит на него таким, ох, таким знакомым взглядом, прежде чем вздохнуть. Он тихо говорит:<br/>
— Ты прав.</p><p>— Что, Каору? Я <i>что</i>?</p><p>— Не беси меня.</p><p>Между ними снова повисает тишина, и Каору потирает виски, осушив остатки напитка. Знакомое расслабление распространяется по телу, и он откидывается на стуле. Он смотрит на Коджиро, скрестившего руки на груди. Кажется, тот собирается сказать что-нибудь <i>умное</i> ради разнообразия. Тот бормочет:<br/>
— Это не наша вина. Ты это знаешь.</p><p>— Может, наша, — отвечает Каору. — Может, нам стоило остановить его годы назад.</p><p>Коджиро пожимает плечами, на миг в раздумьях отводя взгляд от Каору.<br/>
— Может. Но ты знаешь, какой он. Мы никак не могли повлиять на него. Если Адам что-то решил, никто не может его остановить. Мы не можем изменить прошлого, но можем защитить этих детей.</p><p>— И с каких пор ты умником заделался? Непривычно.</p><p>— Знаешь, у тебя нет уникальных прав на интеллект.</p><p>Когда Коджиро снова смотрит на него, Каору ощущает, как уголки губ сами поднимаются в легкой улыбке. Он проклинает свое предательское тело и винит четыре бокала вина (которое было довольно хорошим). Когда он вошел в ресторан два или три часа тому назад, Коджиро лишь взглянул на него и достал импортную бутылку. Какой-то французской марки, он не запомнил название. Оно было изысканным, и Каору признателен за это. Затем тот достал себе немецкое пиво, от вида которого Каору изогнул губы в отвращении, бормоча, насколько омерзительно пиво. Однако, пить не в одиночестве было приятно.</p><p>Он переводит взгляд на пустые бутылки на стойке, подсчитывая количество выпитого Коджиро, пока чужой голос не раздается <i>совсем близко</i>. Это выдергивает из раздумий, заставляя распахнуть глаза и бросить взгляд вправо. Когда тот успел выйти из-за стойки?</p><p>Коджиро усаживается на стул рядом с Каору, и он так близко, что Каору может чувствовать запах пива, какой-то еды, которую Коджиро готовил до этого, и довольного противного лосьона после бритья, который тот так любил. Он чувствует как Коджиро касается его лба указательным пальцем, разглаживая залом между бровей.<br/>
— И снова хмуришься. Ну правда, это навредит твоему миловидному личику, Каору.</p><p>— Не называй меня миловидным, идиот.</p><p>— Могу звать тебя уродливым и мерзким, если тебе от этого полегчает.</p><p>Теперь Каору не смог сдержать смешка. Тот вырвался из горла, сорвался с губ, прежде чем он даже понял, что смеется.</p><p>— О, так ты <i>умеешь</i> улыбаться, — дразнится Коджиро, соскальзывая указательным пальцем по носу Каору и дважды постучав по кончику, прежде чем убрать руку.</p><p>Каору приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не податься вперед вслед за его приятным прикосновением.</p><p>Обычно в этот момент он находит какой-нибудь остроумный ответ. Они могли бы начать препираться. Обмениваться раздражающими выпадами, которые для них естественны как дыхание. Но он молчит. Он все еще чувствует отвратительный лосьон после бритья Коджиро, и ему кажется, что сейчас запах лучше, чем пару секунд назад. Это притягивает его, заставляя все-таки податься вперед, и он замечает, что Коджиро не отстраняется. Напротив, он снова поднимает руку. Его пальцы мягко отводят несколько прядей розовых волос, заправляя их за ухо Каору. Это кажется странно личным.</p><p>На лице Коджиро мелькает какая-то эмоция, что-то, чего Каору не может понять, но знает, что это то же, что он чувствует уже вечность. Между ними всегда была какая-то странная энергия. Напряжение настолько ощутимое, что иногда казалось, что его можно потрогать. Их притягивало друг к другу, как магниты, хотя более разных людей не могло и быть. Полярные противоположности.</p><p>И все же он всегда возвращается к Коджиро.</p><p>Потому что Коджиро <i>знает его</i>. Знает без маски, без псевдонима, знал еще тогда, когда они, до того как стать «Cherry Blossom» и «Joe» были просто Каоро и Коджиро.</p><p>Это удобно. Удобно и <i>что-то</i> еще.</p><p>Что-то <i>большее</i>.</p><p>Именно в этот момент Коджиро кончиками пальцев проводит по линии подбородка Каору, прослеживая очертания, от чего спина Каору покрывается мурашками. Его ладонь у щеки теплая, и он понимает, что слегка подается к этому прикосновению. Он слышит, как Коджиро бормочет его имя. Оно звучит так тихо и глубоко, что скулы заливает сгущающимся румянцем.</p><p>Большой палец касается его нижней губы, и он жмурится. Когда он снова открывает глаза, Коджиро <i>еще ближе</i>. Каору чувствует тепло его тела, чувствует, как оно проникает в ткань его юкаты. Его тело действует само, руки проскальзывают по чужой груди. Одна рука оказывается на шее Коджиро сзади, и он поднимает глаза, встречая такой нежный и теплый взгляд цвета меда, что его сердце пропускает удар.</p><p>Как долго они собираются продолжать? Блуждать кругами вокруг правды и отрицать что-то, что нельзя отрицать?</p><p>Рука обвивает его талию, ладонь ложится на поясницу, и от этого кожа словно горит. Когда они касаются носами, между почти сомкнутых губ снова шепотом звучит его имя. Он чувствует чужое дыхание на своей коже, когда тот говорит, и когда он думает, что Коджиро наконец сократит расстояние между их губами, тот опускает голову. Его губы едва ощутимо прослеживают линию подбородка Каору, касаясь кожи так <i>нежно</i>, что у Каору перехватывает дыхание. Его сердце гулко стучит в груди, и он надеется, <i>молится</i>, что Коджиро этого не слышит. Пальцы проникают в его волосы, путаясь в розовых прядях, пока губы Коджиро скользят по шее Каору.</p><p>Кажется, что кожа горит. Словно губы Коджиро пропитаны электричеством, и от каждого прикосновения что-то искрит.</p><p>С его собственных губ срывается звук — вздох или стон, он сам не уверен, и Коджиро бормочет:<br/>
— Ты уверен?</p><p>Он спрашивает осторожно, и все, о чем может думать Каору — да, <i>да</i>! Он кивает, его пальцы зарываются в чужие волосы, хватаясь за пряди, чтобы удержаться в реальности и потянуть Коджиро от своей шеи. Его сердце не успокоилось, а щеки только разгорелись жарче, по телу растекается волна отчаянного желания. Каору знает, что выражение лица его выдает, знает, что Коджиро видит желание в его глазах, но ему так плевать. Он не может думать об этом, когда кажется, что он вот-вот взорвется. Все, что он говорит, прежде чем сократить расстояние между ними:<br/>
— Я <i>точно</i> уверен.</p><p>Наконец их губы касаются. Кажется, что кто-то запустил фейерверк у него в животе.</p><p>Поцелуй глубокий и слегка отчаянный, и это все, что ему нужно сейчас.</p><p>Руки смыкаются на его талии, и Каору чувствует, как Коджиро затягивает его на колени. Он немедленно обвивает его шею руками. Они прижимаются друг к другу, руки Коджиро крепко сжимают его талию, а Каору так же крепко держится за его волосы. Это положение позволяет ему углубить поцелуй, и он слышит тихий стон, когда прикусывает нижнюю губу Коджиро.</p><p>— Ты понятия не имеешь, как давно я хотел этого, — бормочет Коджиро ему в губы, и Каору фыркает, почти смеется, прежде чем ответить:<br/>
— Да ты не спешил.</p><p>Они обмениваются жаркими поцелуями, выясняя, что им нравится, и находя новые способы заставить другого вздохнуть, застонать, вздрогнуть и захныкать.</p><p>Каору узнает, что у Коджиро особенно чувствительные уши, а Коджиро обнаруживает, что если потянуть Каору за волосы и прижаться губами к его шее — он не сможет сдержать протяжного стона. Особенно, если коснуться кожи зубами.</p><p>— Если ты оставишь метку, я тебя придушу, — предупреждает он, звучать угрожающе не получается никак.</p><p>— Мне может это понравиться, — не задумываясь, отвечает Коджиро. Его руки скользят под бедра Каору, пальцы впиваются в кожу, когда он поднимает его с колен и одним легким движением пересаживает на стол за ними. Каору ударятся спиной о дерево, и Коджиро склоняется над ним: локти упираются в стол, заключая в ловушку из рук. Его собственные ноги почти сразу же смыкаются на чужой талии, притягивая его ближе, пока он зарывается пальцами в гнездо зеленых волос. Он тянет за пряди, ногтями проводит по коже, а Коджиро прокладывает дорожку обжигающих поцелуев от горла Кору к его ключицам. Он жалуется, на что Каору почти не реагирует, хоть и слышит что-то вроде «<i>слишком много долбаных слоев</i>», пока тот тянет и сталкивает юкату цвета морской волны.</p><p>Ради разнообразия, он согласен.</p><p>Когда рука проникает под ткани его юкаты, проводя вверх по ноге и сжимая его бедро, Каору упивается теплом прикосновения. Оби наконец соскальзывает с талии благодаря Коджиро, что позволяет ему столкнуть слои ткани и окончательно распахнуть одеяние. Сам он цепляется пальцами за ткань рубашки Коджиро, стягивая ее через голову и отбрасывая в дальний угол ресторана.</p><p>Но когда Коджиро неожиданно отстраняется, Каору непонимающе смотрит на него, пока тот всматривается в его лицо.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Не пойми меня неправильно, это круто и, как бы, воплощает с десяток моих фантазий, но ты все еще уверен?</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не запарывай момент. Да, я все еще уверен.</p><p>— Я не запарываю момент. Я просто проверяю. Ты выпил бокала четыре вина.</p><p>— А ты четыре пива.</p><p>— И все равно… Согласие — это важно, сам знаешь.</p><p>Несмотря на мелькнувшее сперва раздражение, взгляд Каору смягчается.</p><p>— Ладно. Ты прав, — признает он, подавляя желание закатить глаза, когда Коджиро глупо улыбается ему ухмылкой одинаково горячей и раздражающей.</p><p>— Я прав второй раз за сегодня. Думаю, это рекорд, Каору. Может, мне следует чаще тебя соблазнять.</p><p>— Ну вообще-то это я, очевидно, соблазнил тебя.</p><p>— Серьезно? Мы делаем это<i> сейчас</i>?</p><p>— Это ты начал!</p><p>Громкий и радостный смех вырывается из горла Коджиро, и Каору чувствует, как он отдается в его груди. Прежде чем снова наклониться к нему, Коджиро снимает с него очки и кладет их рядом. Он нежно целует его в губы, что так отличается от торопливых, отчаянных поцелуев, которыми они обменивались несколько мгновений назад. В его груди расцветает нежность, распространяясь по всему телу и оседая в уголке сердца, которое принадлежит и всегда принадлежало только ему.</p><p>Не то чтобы Коджиро нужно это знать. Очевидно.</p><p>Когда они снова целуются, поцелуй менее торопливый: он медленный, глубокий и полон смысла. Этого достаточно, чтобы Каору опустил тщательно выстраиваемые стены и сдался чувствам, которые отрицал долгие годы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>